Et si je te disais
by htray
Summary: Os pour le concours "Dans neuf mois, Toi et Moi, on sera Trois !" de Le Twilight Contest.


Bonjour à tous !

Et non, ce n'est pas un rêve, c'est bien moi et toujours vivante !

Je reviens pour vous proposer un OS que j'ai présenté au concours "dans neuf moi, toi et moi on sera trois!" (merci aux organisatrices de **Le Twilight Contest**^^). Il n'a pas fait le podium mais 4ème pour un Jella dans ce monde d'Edella, pour moi, c'est déjà une victoire :D

N'hésitez surtout pas à aller lire les autres OS du concours, y a beaucoup de choses très différentes et de bonnes lectures!

Un grand merci à **Tilunarou** qui a bêtassé cet OS à la dernière minute (oui je suis toujours en retard!).

Voilà, je vous laisse à celle-ci en espérant qu'elle vous plaise!

Bisous^^

* * *

**Présentation : « Dans neuf mois, toi et moi, on sera trois ! » (le Twilight Contest)**

**Titre : Et si je te disais...**

**Couple : Bella/Jasper**

**Le Rating : K**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sûr à Stephenie Meyer (chanceuse devant l'Eternel), je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours « Dans neuf mois, toi et moi on sera trois ! »**

**Bella – 2004**

-Je suis désolé Bella...

Il soupira et tendit la main pour toucher mon visage mais je me reculai brusquement.

-Ne t'en va pas Edward, je t'en prie ! Implorai-je.

-Je suis désolé Bella, répéta-t-il dans un souffle.

-Je suis... commençais-je mais il me tourna le dos sans aucune **hésitation **et disparut derrière la porte. Enceinte, terminai-je en m'écroulant sur le lit de ma chambre.

J'avais dix sept ans, j'étais enceinte de mon désormais ex-petit ami. Qu'allais-je devenir ?

**Bella – 2014**

-Emmett ! Hurlai-je en bas des escaliers. Dépêche-toi de te brosser les dents sinon tu vas être en retard !

_Et tu vas me mettre en retard, pensai-je._

Il me sembla entendre un vague « oui maman », je pouvais même le voir lever les yeux au ciel. Mon bébé avait neuf ans et il était très en avance sur l'adolescence !

-Je suis prêt ! S'exclama-t-il en me retrouvant dans la cuisine.

Je me sortis un **yaourt** du réfrigérateur et me tournai vers lui :

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette **odeur **?

Il se mit à rougir lorsqu'il me vit le renifler.

-Ma petite **souris** s'est parfumée, le taquinai-je.

-Arrête de m'appeler ta petite souris maman ! Râla-t-il en tapant du pied par terre.

Je me retins de rire et balayai sa réflexion d'un geste de la main.

-Comment elle s'appelle ? Demandai-je en levant les sourcils.

Il cacha son visage derrière ses mains et marmonna quelque chose que je ne pus comprendre. Je n'insistais pas plus, il avait l'air assez gêné comme ça. Son visage était écarlate, seule chose qu'il tenait de moi. Pour tout le reste, c'était le portrait craché de son père.

Je secouai la tête pour empêcher mes pensées de prendre cette direction, ce n'était pas le moment. Le temps qu'Emmett enfile son manteau, je glissais une **pomme** dans son sac à dos et récupérais les clés de la **voiture** pour l'amener à l'école. Comme à son habitude depuis la rentrée, il passa devant. Il était tellement grand que chaque fois j'en avais un pincement au cœur. Dans une paire d'années, il m'aurait dépassée pour de bon !

A peine avais-je démarré qu'il allumait la radio et nous nous mîmes à **chanter** à tue-tête comme à notre habitude. Nos goûts étaient assez **éclectiques**, nous aimions simplement chanter, peu importait la musique !

Je me garai devant l'école primaire de Forks, Emmett mit la main sur la poignée et hésita quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers moi pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

-Bye m'man ! S'exclama-t-il avant de claquer la portière.

-MA-MAN ! Le repris-je mais il courait déjà dans l'allée menant à sa classe.

Je soupirai en secouant la tête et me mis en route pour mon travail. J'arrivais au commissariat de Forks quelques minutes plus tard et pile à l'heure.

Lorsque j'entrais, mon père, le Shérif, me salua d'un baiser sur le front :

-Bonjour ma princesse !

Je lui souris avant qu'il ne me demande où étaient ses bagels que j'avais pour habitude d'amener tous les matins car je savais qu'il ne prenait pas le temps de déjeuner seul.

-J'étais un peu en retard ce matin, répondis-je.

-Comment va mon petit bonhomme préféré ?

-Et bien, il m'a mise en retard et, grande **révélation**, je crois qu'il est amoureux, m'exclamai-je en grimaçant.

Charlie se mit à rire, enfin, à se moquer ouvertement de moi.

-Ce n'est pas drôle papa ! M'offusquai-je. C'est mon bébé !

Ma tirade ainsi que ma moue boudeuse le fit rire encore plus.

-Tu étais encore mon bébé quand tu as eu toi-même un bébé, soupira-t-il en souriant. Il me prit dans ses bras quelques secondes puis me relâcha. Allez au boulot princesse ! Sa main pressa mon épaule en guise de réconfort et il disparut dans son bureau.

Je pris place à l'accueil, branchai le standard pour récupérer la ligne afin que la personne d'alerte, qui se trouvait être Paul, puisse se reposer tranquillement. Je regardais les papiers posés sur mon bureau pour être au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé durant la nuit et mis à part une plainte pour tapage nocturne, il n'y avait rien de spécial. Je rangeai les rapports qui traînaient et m'occupais de l'inventaire des fournitures. L'hiver approchait et avec la neige, les livraisons se feraient plus rares alors ce n'était pas la période pour manquer de stylos ou d'agrafes !

Lorsque je levai enfin les yeux de mon bon de commande, j'aperçus sortant de la supérette d'en face la silhouette d'un homme qui me sembla familière. Je plissai les yeux pour essayer de distinguer des détails qui pourraient m'aider à le reconnaître. Il était grand et bien bâti, il portait une longue veste noire et un bonnet. L'air sortant de sa bouche créait une légère fumée devant son visage et ses traits me restèrent masqués. Lorsqu'il arriva près de son véhicule, il me sembla voir une masse de cheveux roux et mon cœur rata un battement.

_Edward, pensai-je._

Lorsqu'il disparut, j'étais persuadée que j'avais rêvé. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir de lui, c'était impossible, il avait dit qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais.

Malgré cet incident, la matinée passa extrêmement vite et je fus soulagée lorsque Kate vint me chercher pour déjeuner. J'étais plus fatiguée que d'habitude, j'avais du mal à m'endormir en ce moment. Je réfléchissais beaucoup et mon intuition me disait que quelque chose allait arriver.

-Salut Bella ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Me demanda ma meilleure amie.

-Je suis crevée! Soupirai-je en transférant la ligne téléphonique sur le téléphone portable de Charlie.

-Et mon filleul ?

-Toujours en pleine forme ! M'exclamai-je en récupérant ma gamelle pour midi ainsi que mon sac et mon manteau.

Sans parler, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la supérette de Forks pour rejoindre Tanya, la sœur de Kate. Elle nous attendait derrière la porte et ferma derrière nous pour sa pause déjeuner.

-Salut Bella !

-Salut Tanya ! Répondis-je avec enthousiasme.

Je ne connaissais Tanya que depuis quelques mois. Après son divorce qui, apparemment s'était très mal terminé, elle avait décidé de partir de Chicago pour rejoindre sa sœur à Forks. Elle avait rapidement trouvé du travail et semblait s'épanouir de jours en jours.

Kate était une amie de lycée, la seule avec qui j'avais gardé contact. Avec ma grossesse, beaucoup de mes amis s'étaient éloignés de moi, j'étais soit-disant une mauvaise fréquentation. Je ne le regrettais pas, la meilleure était restée, m'avait épaulée et j'avais fait d'elle la marraine de mon fils.

-Quand est-ce que Jasper revient ? Me demanda Kate alors que nous nous installions à table dans la réserve.

-Vendredi ! M'exclamai-je en me tortillant d'excitation sur mon siège. Dans deux jours ! Je suis tellement impatiente !

Cela eut le don de les faire rire toutes les deux.

-Tu m'étonnes, depuis que vous êtes ensemble, vous n'avez jamais été séparés plus d'une journée ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

-C'est vrai, ces quinze jours derniers ont été les plus longs de toute ma vie ! Et je crois qu'Emmett se languit aussi, en ce moment il me teste pour savoir où sont mes limites. Vivement que le mâle alpha de la maison rentre !

Les filles éclatèrent de rire et la discussion continua tout le long du repas. J'aimais les retrouver tous les jours lors de mes pauses, ça me changeait les idées et ça m'évitait de partager mes deux heures de pause avec Charlie qui n'avait pas grande conversation !

Lorsque notre pause se termina, Tanya nous raccompagna à la porte en nous racontant avec une certaine **fascination** qu'elle avait encaissé un bel adonis ce matin. Apparemment la **tentation** de lui sauter dessus avait été très dure à résister !

Je repensais à la silhouette que j'avais vue sortir du magasin et mon estomac se noua. J'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment. Je l'ignorai et traversai la rue en leur faisant un signe de la main pour reprendre mon poste au commissariat.

Comme d'habitude je récupérai la ligne principale avant de m'installer. Charlie sortit de son bureau pour me dire que rien ne s'était passé au déjeuner et il partit en patrouille. Paul devait arriver dans une heure au cas où quelqu'un viendrait au commissariat. En attendant, Charlie resterait proche et joignable.

Ils avaient du mal au niveau des horaires et des patrouilles, surtout la nuit, puisque normalement ils étaient trois avec Jasper. Comme il était parti en stage pour monter en grade, ils n'étaient plus que deux depuis deux semaines et à certaines heures je me retrouvais seule ici.

Je profitais du départ de mon père pour aller faire un peu de classement dans son bureau. Comme chez lui, c'était un bordélique invétéré mais organisé comme il aimait le préciser. Il est vrai qu'il retrouvait toujours les choses, même si cela lui prenait un certain temps !

J'avais toujours ce sentiment que quelque chose allait se produire alors, lorsque Paul arriva, je m'éclipsais pour appeler Jasper mais il ne me répondit pas. Je laissais tout de même un message en espérant qu'il me rappelle vite.

Je n'eus aucune nouvelle de tout l'après-midi. Il était l'heure de partir chercher Emmett à l'école, je redirigeais le standard sur le portable de Paul avant d'aller le prévenir que je partais. Il était de garde de nouveau cette nuit, mon père prendrait la relève les deux suivantes puis Jasper reviendrait et ils recommenceraient un rythme moins harassant.

En pensant à Jasper, mon inquiétude monta d'un cran, il ne m'avait pas rappelée et j'avais toujours cette sensation que quelque chose de grave allait arriver.

-Alors ma petite souris, comment s'est passée l'école aujourd'hui ? Demandai-je à mon fils lorsqu'il s'installa dans la voiture.

-Ca va, dit-il doucement.

-Que s'est-il passé mon amour ? M'inquiétai-je.

-Rien m'man, je suis juste tombé au basket. Je me suis **écorché** le genou et j'ai troué ma **chaussette**, bouda-t-il.

-Oh ce n'est rien ! Dis-je soulagée en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il se recoiffa, agacé, et me regarda les yeux plein de colère :

-Mais tu comprends rien ! Rosalie était venue m'encourager et elle m'a vu tomber comme un imbécile incapable de tenir sur ses pieds !

_La maladresse semblait être génétique, pensai-je._

Malgré moi, un petit sourire s'afficha sur mon visage et, malheureusement, mon fils s'en aperçut et se vexa :

-Ce n'est pas drôle m'man ! C'est trop la honte !

Je vis ses yeux s'embuer légèrement. Il avait beau jouer au grand, il restait encore mon bébé fragile et susceptible.

-Elle s'appelle Rosalie ! M'exclamai-je en le chatouillant sur le côté. Il se dérida immédiatement et se mit à rire avec moi avant de monter le son de la radio pour que l'on puisse chantonner ensemble.

J'étais au bout de ma rue lorsque mon téléphone sonna. Je le pris à toute hâte pensant qu'enfin Jasper me rappelait mais c'était juste Charlie.

Je me garai et répondit :

-Oui papa ?

-Tu devrais venir à la maison Bella. Laisse Emmett chez Kate et viens aussi vite que tu peux, me demanda-t-il.

-Que se passe-t-il ? J'étais inquiète et le pressentiment que j'avais depuis quelques jours n'apaisait pas mon humeur.

-Fais ce que je te dis, rien de grave, enfin, je ne pense pas.

-D'accord, j'arrive.

J'appelais Kate, et Garrett, son mari, me répondit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, que je pouvais leur laisser Emmett. Il allait souvent chez eux car Garrett et lui s'entraînaient les week-end au basket donc il avait des affaires là-bas pour passer la nuit si besoin. Je n'avais donc pas à passer à la maison et fis demi-tour pour amener Emmett.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe maman ? S'inquiéta-t-il à son tour.

-Je ne sais pas ma petite souris, tentai-je de dire d'une voix calme. Papy m'a appelé me demandant de venir seule. Je te dépose chez Kate et Garrett d'accord ?

-Tu viendras me chercher avant de dormir ? Sa voix était pleine d'espoir mais je n'avais jamais eu à cœur de lui mentir alors je répondis que je ne savais pas.

Les minutes suivantes se firent dans un silence perturbant. Nous étions tous les deux dans nos pensées, tellement que lorsque je me garai devant chez Kate, je n'avais pas vu qu'elle m'attendait déjà dans l'allée.

Emmett ouvrit sa portière et détala vers la porte d'entrée sans m'adresser un regard ni une parole. Mon cœur se brisa mais Kate me rassura :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on va lui changer les idées.

-Merci, souris-je doucement. Je ne sais pas si je serais là avant l'heure de dormir.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il ira bien.

-Merci, répétai-je.

Je démarrai et partis en direction de la maison qui m'avait vue grandir.

La voiture de patrouille était dans l'allée ainsi qu'un autre véhicule que je ne connaissais pas et je me garai sur le trottoir. La lumière du porche était allumée, comme lorsqu'il savait que je venais, pour éclairer mon chemin. Arrivée à la porte, je ne pris pas la peine de frapper, j'étais chez moi.

-Papa ? Appelai-je tout en me déchaussant.

-Dans le salon ! Entendis-je.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si important pour que tu m'ordonnes...

Je coupai net en apercevant une chevelure rousse en désordre dépasser du canapé. Lorsqu'il se leva, je fis un pas en arrière. La panique s'empara de moi et j'eus des difficultés à respirer.

-Bonsoir Bella.

Cette voix, _sa_ voix, je ne l'avais pas entendue depuis dix ans mais c'était comme si elle avait toujours été dans ma tête.

Il leva la main vers moi et je reculai encore d'un pas, me retrouvant sous le chambranle de la porte séparant le salon de la cuisine. Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Pourquoi était-il là ? Que voulait-il ? Savait-il pour Emmett ? Emmett ! Etait-il là pour le prendre ? Pour _me_ le prendre ?

Toutes ces interrogations firent rage en moi et soudain, je n'eus plus peur, la haine et la colère s'emparèrent de moi. Il n'avait pas le droit, il était parti, il m'avait abandonnée. Et dix ans après, il revenait ? Il croyait quoi ? Que je l'avais attendu sagement ?

Plutôt que de me faire des plans dans la tête, je décidai de lui poser directement la question, c'était la seule façon d'avoir une réponse :

-Que veux-tu Edward ? Prononcer son nom rouvrit un peu le trou qu'il avait laissé lorsqu'il était parti.

Heureusement qu'Emmett avait été là, dans mon ventre. Pour lui je m'étais battue, j'avais lutté contre l'auto-apitoiement et la dépression. Je savais que pour mon fils, je serais capable de tout surmonter, même la présence de son père qui nous avait abandonné sans scrupule.

-Je suis venu voir mon fils Bella, déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Mes pires craintes virent le jour, il était là pour me le prendre.

-Ce n'est pas ton fils.

L'assurance dans ma voix me surprit moi-même. J'avais même fait un pas en avant, il avait beau faire trente centimètres de plus que moi, je ne me laissais pas impressionner pour autant. Je le défiais du regard de me contredire. Emmett n'était pas son fils, il était le mien et celui de Jasper, l'homme qui l'avait élevé depuis huit ans. L'homme qu'il appelait même papa.

-Que tu le veuilles ou non, je suis son père Bella et j'ai le droit de le voir, il a le droit de savoir qui est son vrai père ! Son ton monta légèrement.

-Il a déjà un père. Un qui est présent depuis qu'il est petit, un qui l'a élevé, qui l'a soigné lorsqu'il était malade et consolé lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars. Toi, tu es un inconnu pour lui.

-Je suis son père ! S'énerva-t-il.

Charlie fit un pas vers le porte-manteau où son ceinturon avec son arme de service était accroché. Edward bouillonnait de colère, il était rouge vif et tremblait, on voyait bien qu'il se concentrait pour ne pas exploser.

-Et où étais-tu ces dix dernières années ? Où étais-tu lors de mes nausées matinales ? Où étais-tu lors de la césarienne ? Où étais-tu lorsqu'il ne faisait pas ses nuits ? Où étais-tu...

J'étais enragée et j'étais prête à défendre mon point de vue mais il me coupa la parole.

-Jusqu'à l'an dernier, je ne savais même pas qu'il existait !

Il s'écroula complètement abattu sur le canapé, là encore il me tournait le dos.

-Comment tu pouvais le savoir ? Tu es parti comme un voleur sans même me dire pourquoi ! Je m'avançais pour être en face de lui. Mon père, voyant Edward se calmer, avait arrêté sa progression vers son arme.

Edward soupira profondément avant de lever ses yeux larmoyants sur moi.

-Si j'avais su, crois-moi ma belle, je ne serais jamais parti !

L'emploi du surnom qu'il me donnait lorsque nous étions ensemble m'atteignit plus que ce que j'aurais voulu. C'était tellement normal et réconfortant. Je m'en voulais de ressentir les choses avec autant de force alors qu'il était parti dix ans plus tôt.

Il avait l'air tellement sincère dans sa tristesse et son désespoir que je m'approchai de lui pour m'asseoir sur la table basse en face de lui. J'avais une idée de ce que ce rapprochement provoquerait en moi, je devais faire attention et rester sur mes gardes. Nos genoux se touchèrent et je frissonnais malgré moi. Comment, après toutes ces années, pouvait-il toujours avoir ce pouvoir sur mon corps ? Il s'en aperçu et me lança un sourire satisfait.

-Toi et moi Bella, ça a toujours été toi et moi, c'est électrique dit-il en posant sa main sur ma cuisse pour la caresser tendrement. Une décharge électrifia tout mon être, il avait toujours réussi à faire de moi ce qu'il voulait rien qu'avec son regard perçant et ses mots bien choisis. Je voulus m'écarter mais ses yeux avaient emprisonné les miens et j'étais bien incapable de m'échapper, j'avais plutôt l'impression de me noyer. Je manquais d'air, j'avais beau lutter, les souvenirs resurgissaient malgré moi.

Mon père choisit ce moment pour s'éclipser mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, j'étais absorbée par les yeux de mon ex et je faillis presque lui céder. Ses lèvres m'appelaient, mon sang pulsait dans mes veines, cela aurait été si facile de me laisser aller. Je luttais contre cette adolescente en moi qui ne s'était jamais remise de son départ et, même si elle était bornée, l'adulte que j'étais devenue aujourd'hui était bien plus forte qu'elle. Je sortis de mon état de béatitude juste avant que ses lèvres n'atteignent les miennes.

Un raclement de gorge me fit sursauter et je levai les yeux pour croiser ceux très en colère de Jasper. Je secouai la tête et me levais pour courir me réfugier dans les bras de mon homme. Il me serra tellement fort que je crus m'étouffer mais j'étais bien, à ma place, là où j'appartenais. Il le sentis car il se détendit et embrassa le haut de mon crâne en inspirant profondément dans mes cheveux. Comment avais-je pu être aussi proche de cet homme qui m'avait abandonnée ? Je me sentais tellement stupide de m'être laissée aller !

-Je suis... commençai-je à m'excuser à voix basse pour que lui seul entende mais il me coupa dans mon élan :

-Tu m'as manquée mon cœur, murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

-Tu arrives plus tôt que prévu, souris-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Tu veux que je reparte ? Gronda-t-il en regardant par dessus mon épaule dans la direction d'Edward.

-Tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber, le rassurai-je.

Il m'embrassa tendrement et pris ma main pour nous amener face à Edward qui se leva et se présenta :

-Bonsoir, je suis Edward Cullen.

Il tendit sa main que Jasper ignora. Edward grimaça mais ne commenta pas.

-Je sais qui vous êtes, j'ai vu des **photos** de vous autrefois. Que venez-vous faire ici ?

Il était en mode Adjoint du Shérif, mon père le regardait avec tant de fierté que cela me fit sourire mais le regard bizarre d'Edward m'arrêta. La présence de Jasper et la sensation de son pouce caressant doucement le dessus de ma main me mit en confiance. Je me repassais la conversation avec Edward, me demandant comment il avait pu m'attirer aussi facilement dans ses filets.

-Je suis venu voir mon fils, déclara Edward.

Jasper se mit à trembler et je serrais plus fort ma main dans la sienne dans l'espoir de le calmer.

-Ce n'est pas votre fils. C'est le mien.

Connaissant bien Jasper, je savais que sous ce ton sûr de lui, il n'en menait pas large et avait peur lui aussi.

-Je ne l'ai peut-être pas élevé, corrigea Edward, mais il reste mon fils.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un détail de ma conversation avec lui me revint : « jusqu'à l'an dernier, je ne savais pas qu'il existait ».

-Qu'as-tu fait depuis l'an dernier quand tu as appris son existence ? Pourquoi as-tu attendu autant de temps ? Pourquoi venir maintenant ?

Je vis de suite qu'il était mal à l'aise et je décidai de le pousser dans ses retranchements.

-Tu as appris que tu avais un fils, les mots m'écorchèrent la gorge, ce n'était pas son fils, il y a un an et tu ne viens que maintenant ? Un vrai père serait venu de suite ! Pourquoi avoir patienté une année entière Edward ? Que s'est-il passé pour que tu viennes aujourd'hui ?

Il ne savait plus où se mettre et se recroquevillait dans le canapé à mesure que je le questionnais. Il n'en menait pas large et Jasper, qui avait placé sa main dans le creux de mes reins, m'incitait à continuer de le cuisiner.

-Il a eu un accident il y a quelques mois, déclara mon père depuis la porte de la cuisine. Ca l'a rendu stérile, il n'aura jamais d'autre enfant qu'Emmett.

Je le regardais surprise, comment savait-il ça ? Comme s'il m'avait entendu il m'avoua :

-Lorsque j'ai appris que tu attendais Emmett, je l'ai retrouvé et depuis, je garde un œil sur lui. Il me regardait dans les yeux pour jauger de ma réaction.

-Depuis tout ce temps, tu savais où il était et tu me l'as caché ? J'étais furieuse.

-Il est parti, j'essayais juste de te protéger.

-Emmett aurait pu connaître son père dès le départ ! M'indignai-je.

Au moment où la main de Jasper quitta mon dos, je réalisais à quel point je l'avais blessé. Je lui jetais un regard, l'implorant de comprendre ma position mais il avait les yeux baissés sur le sol. Il tremblait de tout son être et ils serraient les mains au point d'en faire blanchir les jointures.

-Il a déjà un père ! S'exclama Charlie.

Je savais qu'il aimait Jasper comme un fils et qu'il avait été très heureux lorsque nous nous étions mis ensemble.

-Je sais que Jasper est son père ! Hurlai-je. Mais si je ne l'avais pas rencontré ? S'il n'avait pas accepté Emmett ? Aurais-tu fini par me dire la vérité ?

-Non Bella, avoua-t-il, tu étais malheureuse avec lui. On aurait dit qu'il suçait toute ta substance vitale lorsqu'il se tenait près de toi ! Il profitait de toi ! Et toi tu disais amen à tout ce qu'il disait ! Je n'aurais pas supporté de te revoir avec lui, même pour Emmett !

Au départ, je fus choquée de ses paroles puis elles prirent sens. Edward me manipulait tout le temps. Il me disait comment m'habiller, comment me tenir, avec qui être amie... Il avait même recommencé pas plus tard qu'il y a dix minutes avant que Jasper ne rentre.

-Je voulais juste te protéger, répéta-t-il.

Je hochais la tête pour lui faire comprendre que je comprenais puis me tournais vers Jasper qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il restait désespérément immobile et silencieux. Je pris ses mains qui pendaient le long de son corps, ses poings restant fermés, et le regardais par en dessous pour que nos yeux se croisent.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, je suis désolée. TU es le père d'Emmett. Il plissa fort les yeux, comme s'il ne voulait pas entendre ce que j'avais à lui dire. Tu as toujours été là pour lui, pour nous, continuai-je. Dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments ! Il t'appelle papa ! Implorais-je.

Un grognement le secoua mais il ouvrit les yeux pour croiser les miens. Je lui souris tendrement tout en caressant sa joue.

-C'est mon fils ! Déclara-t-il la voix assurée. Je l'ai adopté, ajouta-t-il, puis il se tourna vers Edward, je l'ai adopté, c'est mon fils ! Il fit un pas en avant et me décala sur son côté gauche. Je savais qu'il était blessé mais que malgré tout, il me soutenait et nous ne ferions qu'un face à Edward.

-Comment ça ? Demanda ce dernier en se levant.

-Jasper a adopté Emmett lorsqu'il avait un an, expliqua mon père. Et rien de ce que tu pourras faire ne changera ce fait. Tu devrais retourner d'où tu viens, tu n'as rien à faire ici.

Edward nous jeta un regard furieux.

-Ca ne se passera pas comme ça ! Hurla-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, je trouverai un moyen de récupérer mon fils !

Jasper resserra sa prise autour de mes épaules et ne me lâcha que lorsqu'il entendit la voiture d'Edward démarrer.

Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, je sentis un vide profond s'installer en moi. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment sur la suite des événements et, bizarrement, les menaces d'Edward me faisaient moins peur que la réaction de Jasper face à ce qu'il s'était passé. J'avais été idiote et encore une fois, mes mots avaient dépassé ma pensée.

-Je suis désolée Jasper, m'excusai-je pitoyablement en essayant de m'approcher de lui.

Il recula et mon cœur se brisa.

-Je crois que je vais dormir chez Kate et Garrett moi aussi ce soir, annonça-t-il d'un ton sec avant de s'éloigner sans un regard en arrière pour moi. Il salua Charlie et disparut derrière la porte.

Je m'écroulai sur le canapé et pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. Charlie avait pris dans ses bras mon corps gémissant et me consolait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mon chagrin n'avait pas de fin. Aujourd'hui j'avais failli perdre mon fils et j'avais peut-être perdu l'homme de ma vie.

Je finis par m'endormir d'épuisement.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent particulièrement dures à supporter. Emmett passait la moitié de son temps à la maison et l'autre moitié chez Kate et Garrett où Jasper avait élu domicile. Mon bébé me manquait et son père encore plus. Ce dernier ne m'avait adressé ni regard ni parole en dehors du travail. Heureusement pour moi, sa présence suffisait à m'apaiser.

Lorsque j'étais seule dans notre grande maison, je le vivais mal. Il me manquait, je dormais très peu et lorsque j'y parvenais, je ne faisais que des cauchemars violents. Je ne mangeais plus, tout me donnait la nausée et même l'estomac vide, je pouvais vomir.

Je voyais que Charlie s'inquiétait mais je voulais que ce soit Jasper qui s'aperçoive que sans lui je ne pouvais pas vivre, je dépérissais.

La seule bonne nouvelle, c'est que nous n'en avions aucune d'Edward. J'espérais secrètement qu'il avait abandonné toute envie de voir Emmett.

-Tu as une mine affreuse Bella, me dit Kate un jour que nous déjeunions ensemble avec Tanya.

-Elle a raison, confirma cette dernière.

Je ne dis rien, à quoi bon ? Elles avaient raison toutes les deux. L'odeur de mon plat monta jusqu'à mes narines et je repoussais mon assiette d'un geste de la main en grimaçant.

Un haut-le-cœur me secoua mais rien ne monta, mon estomac était vide depuis plusieurs jours.

-Tu as des nausées ? S'inquiéta ma meilleure amie.

-Comment va-t-il ?

Je voulais changer de sujet mais j'étais incapable de prononcer son nom sans m'effondrer.

-Je répondrai à ta question lorsque tu auras répondu à la mienne, m'informa-t-elle d'un ton sec qui ne laissait place à aucune discussion.

-Oui, répondis-je.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

Je levai les yeux à sa question, elle n'avait pas répondu à la mienne :

-A peu de choses près, il va comme toi. Depuis combien de temps les nausées ?

-Quelques semaines, j'ai du mal avec certaines odeurs, dis-je sans réfléchir.

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête d'un commun accord sans même s'adresser la parole. Tanya disparut de la réserve et je questionnai Kate du regard. Elle haussa les épaules et termina son assiette.

Lorsque Tanya revint, elle portait une petite boîte en carton que je reconnus de suite quand elle fut suffisamment proche. Je reculai sur ma chaise et secouai la tête :

-Non, ce n'est pas possible, m'affolai-je. Je ne peux pas revivre ça, je ne pourrai pas le refaire, non !

-Calme-toi Bella.

Kate s'était rapprochée et avait posé sa main sur la mienne pour me réconforter.

-Nous devons être sûres d'abord, tu veux bien faire le test ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. Nous aurons tout le temps de nous affoler plus tard d'accord ?

J'acquiesçais et, au bord des larmes, pris le test de grossesse des mains de Tanya et allais m'enfermer dans les toilettes. Comme les dix tests que j'avais fait pour Emmett, celui-là ne tarda pas à m'afficher le fameux « + ».

Le monde autour de moi se mit à tourner puis ce fut le trou noir...

-Je suis venu dès que j'ai su, comment va-t-elle ?

La voix était pleine d'inquiétude.

-Les médecins parlent d'un malaise vagal, elle n'a rien dans l'estomac depuis des jours et elle était déshydratée, répondit un homme en colère. Vu son état, ils pensent qu'elle ne dort pas beaucoup non plus ! Comment as-tu pu laisser les choses aller jusque là ? Accusa-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas d'excuse si ce n'est ma putain de fierté, répondit l'autre homme doucement.

Je sentis de la chaleur dans ma main droite, j'essayais de bouger mes doigts pour leur dire que j'étais là, de ne pas se disputer pour moi mais l'obscurité m'envahit à nouveau.

Lorsque je me réveillai, la chaleur prenait tout mon bras droit maintenant. Cette fois, je réussis à ouvrir légèrement les yeux et je reconnus la crinière blonde et bouclée de Jasper posé et endormi sur mon bras. Sa tête me pesait mais pour rien au monde je ne l'aurais délogé. C'était le premier contact physique que nous avions depuis des semaines et j'allai en profiter autant que je le pouvais. Je me rendormis au bout de quelques minutes en priant pour qu'il soit à mes côtés lorsque je m'éveillerai de nouveau.

Mes yeux papillonnèrent et quelqu'un ferma le rideau afin que la lumière du jour ne m'éblouisse pas.

-Bella ? Entendis-je.

Je souris et finis par ouvrir les yeux sur le visage inquiet de Jasper. Ses mains caressaient mon visage, ses yeux étaient humides :

-Je suis désolé mon cœur, je suis désolé, je t'aime tellement ! Répétait-il inlassablement.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'approchais du mien. Il se tut et nous nous regardâmes un instant avant que je ne presse mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut d'abord d'une douceur incroyable puis il y mit plus d'intensité et sa langue profita de ma surprise pour se glisser entre mes lèvres. Je sentis tout son amour, sa détresse et son désespoir tandis que sa langue tournoyait avec la mienne.

-J'ai bien cru que je t'avais perdue, soupira-t-il avant de foncer dans le creux de mon cou.

Ses mains partirent à l'assaut de mon corps comme pour vérifier que tout était à sa place. Il réalisa enfin où nous nous trouvions et grogna avant de s'asseoir en grimaçant à mes côtés.

-Je t'aime mon cœur, dit-il en embrassant sensuellement ma main.

-Je t'aime aussi Jasper et je suis désolée de ce qu'il s'est passé avec...

-Chut, me coupa-t-il. J'ai été un idiot, j'ai laissé ma fierté prendre le dessus et j'ai tout foiré ! Je vais te ramener à la maison et m'occuper de toi.

Il repoussa mes cheveux et embrassa mon front.

-Je vais m'assurer que tu manges correctement. Bella, peu importe que je sois là ou pas, tu ne peux pas te laisser aller comme ça, tu as Emmett. Il a besoin que sa maman soit en bonne santé, me sermonna-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas manger, me défendis-je, c'est que...

Puis tout me revint : les nausées, les questions de Kate, la peur, le test positif...

-Que quoi ? Gronda-t-il.

-C'est que je ne pouvais pas manger. Les nausées étaient vraiment horribles...

Il me regarda bizarrement. Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas comprendre, même moi je n'avais pas compris alors que ça m'arrivait.

-Et si je te disais que dans quelques mois nous accueillerons un bébé à la maison ? Demandais-je craintive.

Instinctivement, je posai les mains sur mon bas ventre et le caressais tendrement.

Jasper me regarda les yeux ronds et le souffle coupé.

-Respire, lui conseillai-je.

Il relâcha tout l'air de ses poumons et un immense sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Son visage s'illumina et ses yeux s'embuèrent lorsqu'il me répondit :

-Je te dirai que c'est la meilleure nouvelle que j'ai eue depuis des lustres et que j'ai hâte d'y être !

Au fond de moi je sus à cet instant, que peu importait les obstacles que la vie mettrait sur notre route, nous les surmonterions ensemble pour construire un futur à quatre absolument parfait.


End file.
